


流螢

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 皎潔柔和的月光灑落於崔榮宰身上，朴珍榮眨起眼，他瞧見崔榮宰的瞳眸恍惚地搖曳，清澈的褐眸朦朧的月色下閃爍微弱的光芒，一閃一滅的，努力而堅毅的散發光輝。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	流螢

**Author's Note:**

> ✔鎮浦｜七珍七無差  
> ✔又是遲來的九月壽星賀文之一。

首爾不是螢火蟲的容身之處。

輕聲的嘟嚷埋藏在唇齒之間，於腦海所想的質疑分明不會給對方聽見，崔榮宰卻不由來的擔心朴珍榮的聰慧會看穿他的心思，因為他孩子般的碎碎念笑出聲，眼尾擠出的摺紋代替瞳眸隱藏了什麼。

蕭瑟的金風襲來寒意，頑皮的風而捉緊機會四處遊蕩，竄進寬鬆衣裳的縫隙襲擊原主人的軀體，崔榮宰忍不住寒意地發顫，乾澀破皮的雙手相互摩擦以便取暖。

他不經意地想，韓國已漸漸轉涼，這個世界又變冷了。

崔榮宰偏過頭望向一旁，象徵朝氣的太陽躲藏在朵朵雲層之後，大空彷彿感知到氣候的落寞，它悄悄蒙上黯淡而神秘的紫色薄紗，被陽光從後擁抱的雲朵是溫暖的橙紅色，不同色系的組合意外的絢爛美麗，給予崔榮宰平靜。

他看見在河畔邊的人群，有坐在石頭上依偎的情侶、有孩童蹲在河邊觀察水面、有小狗在稀疏的草堆中打滾，他還看到有人舉著釣竿，包覆在口罩底下的唇角忍俊不禁，崔榮宰逕自臆測，或許這條淺河會有大魚嗎？

人比他想像的少。崔榮宰的眸大致掃過視線可及的範圍，若是平常的傍晚，入秋的首爾應該會有不少人出來散步，果然是受到局勢影響。

那麼朴珍榮是看準人少才帶他出來的嗎？  
崔榮宰將視線移至眼前的朴珍榮，踏出門迄今，朴珍榮沒有與他交談，僅是自顧自地走在他前方，右手拿著一根路途中隨地撿來的樹枝，長度正巧是他垂下的手至地面的距離，朴珍榮低垂著手，放肆樹梢在柏油路刮出淺白的痕跡。

崔榮宰呆愣愣地盯著朴珍榮的後腦杓，朴珍榮的頭髮長了，以往能壓在帽內的頭髮翹出幾根毛，從帽帶的空隙鑽出，隨著主人的走動上下搖晃，他的注意力隨之渙散，令他分神地回憶起不久前的事情。

崔榮宰記得，當時朴珍榮發了訊息說要見他，他沒有回覆對方，約莫一小時後，鮮少響起的門鈴提醒他有訪客到來，崔榮宰的直覺告訴自己，是朴珍榮。

到底太有自信，還是對朴珍榮這個人有信心？崔榮宰不知道，他在瞥見朴珍榮訊息的登時，便湧起了對方不久後會出現在面前的念頭。

崔榮宰以最自然的面貌迎門，一打開門與朴珍榮會面，果不其然的被朴珍榮調侃，未免太邋遢了吧？朴珍榮緊鎖的眉丘一瞬間放鬆，眼中的倉促一轉即逝，崔榮宰沒有錯過對方的變化，他沉默不語。

「哥怎麼來了？」  
「我不是說想見見我們榮宰嗎。」

崔榮宰無語地回視莞爾一笑的朴珍榮，嘴角上揚的弧度一如往常，略帶寵溺的口吻抑是，然後他見朴珍榮歪起頭，沾滿蜜糖般的眼眸倒映著崔榮宰的面容。

**我們去看螢火蟲吧。**

為什麼朴珍榮總是這樣。想到這裡，崔榮宰陡然回過神，他仍不記得自己是怎麼答應朴珍榮這種荒唐的邀約，他只知道自己無法拒絕朴珍榮。

對於不擅拒絕朴珍榮一事感到不明的複雜感，崔榮宰輕輕嘆口長氣，他撇過眸隨意看去，一群看上去是學生的人們迎面走來，七嘴八舌的在談論些什麼，時不時發出高亢的譏笑聲。

也許是崔榮宰的目光停留太久，裡頭的其中一人驀然轉首，和崔榮宰過於筆直的視線交會，崔榮宰的心臟登時猛然漏掉一拍，他當機立斷地收回注視，空閒的手不自覺拉緊口罩，巴不得整張臉藏起來。

突如其來的慌亂壟罩他的胸腔，空氣變得稀薄，耳膜漸漸被阻隔似的聽不見外界的聲音，僅剩腦門的嗡嗡作響，他握緊拳頭，指甲不留情地刺進掌心的嫩肉，微弱的痛楚提醒崔榮宰，一切是真實的。

「……宰，榮宰、榮宰啊。」  
「崔榮宰。」

崔榮宰頓住步伐，直盯地面的他瞧見一雙熟悉的鞋子撞進眼簾，他抬起首，朴珍榮不知何時停下腳步，並且轉過身面向他。崔榮宰這時才留意到，晚霞闃然無聲地從天空消逝，取而代之的是幽黑的夜晚，朴珍榮的身軀埋沒於黑暗中，臉龐的輪廓竟有些模糊。

他聽見朴珍榮再度的呼喚──崔榮宰。音節一字一字貫穿他的耳膜，朴珍榮溫柔的聲音異常清晰，猶如清脆悅耳的風鈴，在他耳邊奏起名為藉慰的音樂，紊亂的思緒驀然平息下來。

崔榮宰分神地凝視朴珍榮的面容，不明所以然的煩悶哽於咽喉之間，他突然有太多疑惑想問，又因為朴珍榮盈滿柔情的眼眸終止思考。

「……到底哪裡有螢火蟲啊？」崔榮宰結巴地問道，最終他只擠得出這個問題，並暗自嘲笑自己的反應不及。

聞言的朴珍榮沒有立即回應，他定下眸瞧著崔榮宰稍微恢復神氣的眼睛，直到崔榮宰露出難為情的模樣，朴珍榮不禁笑出聲，自鼻頭哼出的輕笑在兩人之間周旋。

「我不知道。」朴珍榮神色自若地回應，他聳起肩彰顯自己的無辜，「我也在尋找，找了好久好久。」

「我只是覺得，跟你一起絕對能找得到。」朴珍榮放輕音量，柔和的嗓音與徐風微妙地融合，緩慢地拂進崔榮宰的耳畔，惹得崔榮宰有些癢。

皎潔柔和的月光灑落於崔榮宰身上，朴珍榮眨起眼，他瞧見崔榮宰的瞳眸恍惚地搖曳，清澈的褐眸朦朧的月色下閃爍微弱的光芒，一閃一滅的，努力而堅毅的散發光輝。

就是這樣。朴珍榮在心底無聲的吶喊，他一直都在注視著崔榮宰的眼睛，在意已久、揮之不去的薄霧總算從崔榮宰的眸底散去，鼓在胸腔的刺痛一點一滴的抽離。

就是這樣，這樣就好，崔榮宰這樣就好。  
朴珍榮依舊沒說出口，靜默的嘶啞在心房遊蕩，內心最柔軟的部分因崔榮宰眸中流溢的光融化，炙熱的暖流填充他的腦、他的血液和他的心臟。

「榮宰啊。」  
「我想看到的螢火蟲在這裡啊。」


End file.
